


The temporary bassist is mad.

by Deiciding



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Brutal Murder, Dismemberment, Drunk Murdoc Niccals, Horror, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiciding/pseuds/Deiciding
Summary: Ace Copular goes ape shit.
Relationships: Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. An upturned start.

Since Murdoc was released was from prison, Ace basically dissappeared without any explanation from the other band members. _They only like that stupid asshole, Murdoc._ Ace often thought, he wanted revenge on the band for their 'betrayal', and for stealing his sexy 2D away. His cockney accent, his sex-like smile, his buldge in his short shorts from Humility. He couldn't wait to have him to all himself, " _He's mine."_ In a fit of rage, he made a plan, a plan that would leave a permanent inmark on Gorillaz.

Ace climbed up to the vocalist's room, nearly breaking the window in pieces. He was able to get the vocalist before any of the band members woke up from the reckus.

2D was asleep for nearly three hours. He woke up in a sweat.


	2. A downwards spiral

"Ah, ya finally awake, Stu." Ace chuckled, staring at the confused bluenette intently. "Ace? W-where am I?" Stuart stuttered, frightened by his boundings to the creaking chair. "You're here for a reason, hun." Ace calmly muttered, kneeling next to the blue haired 41 year old man. "This is a joke. I know, but it's not funny!" Ace just laughed sadistically at the older man's comment. "Trust me, it's not, sunshine." He smirked, giving 2D a perverted look.

"Look, I bought a bed for you since sleepin in that old chair isn't very comfortable." The thirty four year old man revealed a small sized bed in the corner of the shallow, dent room. "That doesn't change the fact that yew kidnapped me!" Stuart shouted, still pretty much frightened. "Aye! Be thankful that you're not gonna sleep in that damn chair!" Ace yelled back, a little pissed at the bluenette's remark even though Stuart was completely right.

Ace removed 2D's boundings that attached him to the old chair, allowing him onto his bed, he sighed as he laid there. "Also, don't you try to fuckin escape. I can easily track you down and bring you back, Stu. I love you." The vocalist just nodded, falling asleep as his words swept into his mind. Ace got out some stuff, "This will make him obey more." He chuckled as the needle pressed through Stuart's skin, surprisingly not waking him up.

The band members gathered around eachother, discussing their vocalist's dissapearence. "I haven't seen him since the night before where we had a movie night." Russel said in a concerned voice. "Well, neither have us all, Russ!" Murdoc replied. "Maybe he ran away because he wanted life away from fame? Surely, music business is very exhausting!" Noodle pointed out, she was a bit stressed by the current situation. "Possibly.." The bassist muttered. 


	3. Obey

Days, weeks, and months had pass, and the band still couldn't find their vocalist. "It's been four bloody months! Where the bloody hell could he have gone!" Murdoc groaned, concerned. "I don't know... I don't want him to be in hell.." Noodle started to cry, all this stress took a toll on her. She ran to her room, crying into her bedsheets simalir to how Murdoc was in Desole. The guitarist unlocked her phone, only to reveal that she missed a call from her girlfriend. "Hey, sorry that I missed you're call from earlier." Noodle chuckled, her girlfriend just laughed.

"It's ok, take your time!" Her words comforted the exceptional guitarist. Noodle told her everything, which she received endless support. After talking on the phone for awhile, they both said their love you's and goodbye's as they hung up. Afterwards, Murdoc got drunk to numb his stress from the situation. Russel just cried all day.

The drummer started smoking weed, something he never did before. "RUSS! NO!" Noodle took away the weed, stomping it on the ground. Russel started crying, the guitarist wrapped him into her arms, comforting him.


	4. Inside The Anus

2D moaned as Ace sucked on his cock, it felt good (consent was involved.) He soon jizzed in the temporary bassist's mouth, Ace swallowed the cum and grinned. "Why don't ya get on ya knees, Stu." The pointy nosed, green man got out some lube, awhile putting the cream on his cock. The vocalist followed his orders. "Do you want this?" Ace asked, 2D only nodded, eagerly wanting him. He slowly shoved his dick inside Stuart's ass. "O-oh A-ace!" 2D moaned loudly as Ace thrusted faster by the second. 

Stuart blushed and moaned. This is all he ever wanted, he was gonna cum. "Ahhh Stu, you're ass is so fuckin tight." Ace groaned, slapping his ass as he went harder. "I-l'm gonna cum..." Stuart squealed in unbelievable, high pleasure. The two reached their climaxes before cuddling next to eachother, falling asleep as the two felt safe next to eachother.

The band had a rough time lately since 2D's dissapearence. Noodle had to take care of Russel and Murdoc since they had a hard time with it, which was pretty stressful for her. Another problem was, who would be the temporary vocalist? This was something for the band to decide on. "What about Shaun Ryder or something?" Murdoc suggested. "Uh no, have you even seen him preform dare live?!" Noodle chuckled. "I have a friend in Brooklyn who's a pretty good singer, actually." Russel explained. "Yeah, but they live all the way in Brooklyn. They won't be in time for the next episode for Song Machine, Russ." The guitarist sighed. "I'll just set out applications." 


End file.
